


Keep The Curtains Closed, Please

by Sagie__Depresseo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, College, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Neighbors, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Rated teen for language, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagie__Depresseo/pseuds/Sagie__Depresseo
Summary: Woojin and Chan are very close neighbors. Not friendly close, but house close. Their bedroom windows peer into each others window causing some unnecessary frustration with each other.





	1. Cats are Better than Dogs

 

     So, maybe Woojin shouldn't have said that cats are better than dogs to his neighbor; who already thinks he has social issues. The dark living room wasn't enough to hide his self-pity, it's not even enough to hide his embarrassed filled body that was flopped onto the couch. 

A dip in the couch pulled him out of his daze of wallowing in cringe. "Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinho?" He whined.

 

"Hey big baby. Saw you talking with Chan when I was pulling in. You seemed to be in a rush getting into the house, even though Chan finally had a smile on his face." He could feel his roommate's smugness.

Faced pressed against the couch cushions, Woojin tried to mumble what had just happened just a moment ago.

"A blah blah uh? Speak up, big babe." 

 

Rolling aggressively over, he looked Minho dead in the eye. 

"I walked outside to see Chan bringing in dog toys and the first thing I said was," he paused finally looking away from a very amused Minho. "Cats are better than dogs." 

 

The light giggle echoed in their empty living room, "That is the first sentence you have said to Chan after the whole curtain ordeal. Baby steps are still progress, Im proud." The mockery was soon cut off by the reverberating sound of Woojin's ringtone. The jarring sound made him jump. Wanting to make the loud noise stop, he wasted no time to just put the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" His soft voice whispered out, relived that the room was now exactly how he wants it, silent. 

 

"Woojin! You picked up." A sweet laugh came out from the phone. Confused, Woojin pulled the phone away to peek at the contact.

 

_ChrisBangBang_

 

"Chan?"

 

"aha that is my name. I want you to meet the puppy, Changbin and I adopted. Well... technically he isn't a puppy, he is actually really old. You left too fast earlier before I got a chance to meet Pepper." The curly blondie continued to ramble before realizing he hasn't responded. He paused and Woojin could hear him take a deep breath.

"Ummm... Woojin? You don't have to, I understand that you like cats better-"

 

"No no, I would love to meet your new puppy." He hung up quickly without thinking. He hung his head, realizing that he just gave his neighbor even more reasons to believe he was socially awkward. 

He said a quick goodbye to his roommate, giving him no explanation, before walking to the coat closet and sliding on his soft, blue colored coat. Stopping shortly in front of the mirror hanging in the hallway. Midway through ruffling his hair, he whispered to himself, "What am I doing?"

Rolling his eyes at himself, he headed out the door. 

 

The first thing he sees after shutting the door is his intimidating neighbor, sitting on the sidewalk twirling blades of grass between his fingers and in the other hand was a leash that was connected to a big gray and black dog hopping after a cricket. Hopping on three legs, bristling in old grays.  Immediately drawn to this cute, old dog Woojin stepped closer. The grass underneath him rustling causing the dog and his neighbor to look at him. Woojin smiled at how similar and adorable they look, with their big, brown eyes full of wonder staring up at him.

"This is Pepper?" That simple, obvious question brought a bright smile onto Chan's face as his nodded enthusiastically.

 

"I know you like ca-" "Please, Chan, forget about that stupid comment I made. I don't even know why I said that so suddenly." Woojin stepped closer as his apologized. With each step, Pepper got even more excited, bounding towards him with his tail at full force.

Chan started walking towards Woojin as well, dusting off his dark orange sweater before kneeling down next to Pepper.

 

"Changbin adopted him from the shelter after his friend, Jeongin, mentioned that the shelter was mistreating him because he was an older doggie." 

Woojin nodded, petting Pepper and giving as much of affection he could to the joyful dog.

 

"I'm glad I got to meet him. Well... I have to go inside now and you should too, we have Mr.Morrie tomorrow." He started backing away from the adorable, fluffy duo while waving. He felt successful, he felt as if he was now on good enough terms with his neighbor to greet him tomorrow in the lecture.

 

When he reached the door he turned around quickly to say something. Seeing Chan smiling happily and talking giddily to Pepper, when he noticed that Woojin turned around he snapped back up to look at him.

 

Woojin chuckled, happy to see this side of his neighbor. "When you go to bed tonight can you close your curtain."

 

Chan groaned, "Not this again."  
  
"What? Why are you being so difficult with this? The lights from your room seep into mine and keep me up."

 

"I am the one being difficult? Get thicker curtains, I work all night." This argument has went on and on before. At least this one was more civil.

 

"Just. Close. Your. Curtains." Having the last word because he slammed the door shut before Chan could retaliate. 

 

 

 

 


	2. The Ignoring Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin just wants to avoid his neighbor.

  

               Woojin doesn't understand what is so hard about closing a damn curtain. Somehow, with two thick curtains, Chan's work area is so bright that it keeps him awake. He needed total darkness to have a well rested night, but with how close their houses are its nearly impossible with an uncooperative neighbor. 

It felt like years before the light went off and he was able to relax. The only noise was the ceiling fan and Minho's cats walking by his room every once and awhile, total relaxation. Not being able to fall asleep immediately, Woojin traced his wooden bed post, humming softly to a catchy melody in his head. 

He yawned and listened to the fan whirl loudly before being lulled gently to sleep. 

That is until light peeked into his two, thick, dark curtains. "I'm going to  _murder_ Chan." He groaned as he threw his blankets off of his body before stumbling to his locked door. He knocked against his bedside table when he stepped back to open the door, but he just kept walking. Stomping down the stairs knowing that Minho will be grumpy later. 

 

After reaching the bottom of the stairs, Woojin was hit with a sudden wave of exhaustion. Slumping against the steps, curling into a ball and tucking his head into his arms. No light. The perfect place to sleep. 

He was cold until two out three of Minho's cats came to lay on top of him.

 

* * *

 

 When the morning glow started pouring into the windows is when he finally arose from his sleep. 

Gaining back his conscious, Woojin gathered in his surroundings. From his little place on the steps, he could hear their wind-chimes melody that the birds chirps song along to. The heat was on but the fan downstairs wasn't, making it too warm in the room, which Woojin normally would have trouble sleeping because of it.

From the kitchen, he could hear his roommate cooking and cleaning the dishes. 

There was no way that such a light sleeper, like him, would fall asleep on their stair steps. He was aware of everything around him and he could hear everything. Woojin rubbed his temples to stop the upcoming migraine and pulled himself up off the stairs. With each step there was a creak. 

The stiffness in his body loosened up as he made it down the stairs to see Minho.

 

"Morning," he mumbled reaching for an already set out mug that burned his fingertips, lets out a involuntary 'ouch'. Grabbing and retracting Woojin's hand from the hot mug to blow on his fingers, Minho was whispering under his breath about how much of an idiot he was. He loved being babied by his roommate, even if most of the times its because he caused accidental harm to himself. Being the oldest in the friend group, Woojin rarely gets babied, typically he is the one taking care of others. Not with Minho. No, even though Minho is younger, he doesn't act like it towards him. 

He is always mothering him, keeping him put together and organized before they leave the house or just simple reminding him to take care.

Outside the house is another story. Whenever his boss at the cafe isn't looking or just  _whenever_ he feels like it, he will cause chaos to entertain himself. Its a very unpredictable personality trait. 

 

"You are going to be late. I packed you a lunch and a quick breakfast because you only have an hour before your lecture starts." He pulls away from cradling Woojin's hand to gesture to the food that was made and packed into little containers.

 

Giving him a hug and saying thanks, Woojin reluctantly walked back up the stairs, making sure he doesn't trip over one of the cats or stairs.

 

The feeling of not having enough time rushed him to just grab into the closet and grab random articles of clothing. Fortunately, he picked an over-sized, dark green sweater. Perfect for him to just bury himself in fabric and hide away from the other students in the lecture. 

Now dressed and even more stressed about catching the bus on time, Woojin gathers everything that was necessary and walked out; he locked the door behind him and waved at the old man across the street before heading to the bus stop.

Cheering internally when noticing he made it just in time for the public bus to roll up, but the little happiness stopped when he saw a curly, blondie wearing a dark red turtle neck, stepping up to the bus.

 

His day wasn't going well already and it just started. 

 

Trying to ignore the obnoxious thoughts of just calling a cab and risking being late, he tentatively walked towards the bus while looking at anything but the bus. Hoping that by some miracle that he will never have to intersect paths or even just never talking with him.

But to Woojin's dismay, Chan notices him when he gets onto the bus, smiling and waving him down.

"Ayo, Woojin, hey!" His yelling started to direct everyone's attention onto Woojin, who just wanted to die right there.

 

Flushing with embarrassment of all the attention on him, he ruffled his hair and lightly covered his face as he sat in the seat closest to the bus door. He started going over plans of running off the bus a soon as possible and not showing up for his lecture. 

He was soon aware that Chan had moved up closer to him.

_What is this guys deal?_

 

"How was your night?" It felt like a direct attack; it felt like he was antagonizing him about his constant complaints of the curtains.

"Awful, thanks for asking."

 

The concerned look on Chan's face shocked him for a brief moment before the stiffness in his neck reminded about why he was upset with his neighbor.  

"Does the light really bother you at night?"

He huffed, "Why would I keep arguing with you, if it didn't bother me?"

 

His neighbor gave a small smile before looking away, "I thought... I don't know." Letting out a nervous chuckle he looks back at Woojin, "Um, did Minho not make your lunch today?"

 

The bus stopped and so did Woojin's time, he forgot the meal Minho had made for him.

The panic he felt seemed so stupid and irrational but guilt washed over him. He was afraid that his sensitive roommate, Minho would take it too heart. Or even worse, his best friend Felix would think he doesn't care. Usually Woojin has breakfast and eats the fruit and sides in the home-made lunch, then he will give the rest to Felix. 

It had became a habit after Woojin started going to the cafe later on in the day to have a small meal and didn't want to over eat, so to solve the problem he gave it to a dance major who sat alone on a bench listening to music. He never saw him eat lunch and he always looked lonely when he wasn't with his dance friends; this prompted Woojin to introduce himself and give away the meal part of his food, even if Felix had refused.

 

He knows that his best friend will understand but deep down he felt like he will have this lingering thought that he is unwanted, which Felix frequently has. Thinking of his friend being sad developed into some sort of bubbling anger, that was directed towards Chan. It was surprising to Woojin but he kept thinking that if he had slept better, this wouldn't have happened. 

 

Being silent, he decidedly to get away from his neighbor so he wouldn't snap at him on accident. Quickly getting up and without looking at him, he said his goodbyes, "See you in Professor Morrie's class, Bang Chan."

 

 


End file.
